


over time our wires crossed, you changed and truth got lost

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not much plot, That's it, and he still loves harry, and spoiler alert harry loves him too, basically all it is is me getting my feels out, basically them getting back together, it's like after all the shit louis' done he realizes he was wrong, kodaline fixes larry without even knowing it, the song talk is the reason for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Harry slips an envelope under Louis' door. The contents fuck everything up and somehow put everything back together again.</p><p>or the one where everything between them falls apart before the happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over time our wires crossed, you changed and truth got lost

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is because I heard the song Talk by Kodaline https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBuqjzPh9ys#t=50 and it screamed Larry to me so this drabble came from that. So yeah. Title is also from that song.

TALK - LARRY DRABBLE.

 

 

He doesn't know why he goes, any other time something like this turned up, Louis would decline, but something in him made him go this time. The envelope was shoved under his door in the wee hours of the morning when Louis is usually dead to the world beneath his duvet in bed. No amount of coffee in the world could have him up at that time if he's gone to bed early enough. 

 

He's surprised to say the least when he recognizes the loose wavy boy writing that can only be one person; _Harry_. His name is written on the little envelope and it's sealed with a small banana sticker. Not even a sticker with a banana on it, but one of the stickers you'd find on a bloody real banana. And it's so like Harry to seal a letter with a banana sticker of all things because he hates the thought of getting a paper cut from licking it himself, Louis smiles at that. 

 

Louis sits at his kitchen island at ten in the morning and stares at the envelope for a good long while, stewing over his morning tea and contemplating whether he should open it or not. It can't be too important otherwise Harry would've called or text but it also questionable. He and Harry haven't really talked much lately. There's so much left unsaid between them that he's been avoiding like the plague and he hopes the conversation never comes up. Any little sign of normal between them had vanished long ago. 

 

And so this was new, and quite scary. Louis scratches at his stubbly chin and picks up the envelope. He breaks the seal between the banana sticker and the paper, and he pulls out a long piece of folded paper. Then he unfolds the paper and has to close his eyes for a moment. The paper _smells_ like him. It’s overwhelming and brings spring loaded tears to his eyes that he wills away. 

 

It’s just a single sheet of paper. It’s not like Louis expected a novel of Harry’s heart on his sleeve emotions, but here on the paper there are maybe a hundred words, if that. He takes a deep breath and reads.

 

Louis,

I know that we haven't seen each other in a while. I understand if you completely ignore this, I don't expect anything from this either. It’s more of a shot in the dark, but I’d like to take the chance. With this note you will find a ticket. I had a spare and I thought maybe you’d like it. If you do wish to use it, I’ll be there too. And maybe that’ll make you not want to come, I don't know. But I’d love it if you did. So yeah… use it, or don’t, I guess. 

\- Harry 

 

Louis frowns. His heart pounds in his chest. He looks in the envelope and there’s nothing. And then he flips over the paper. Taped to the back is a single black ticket. Louis bits his lip. It’s a ticket to the Kodaline show tonight. And Harry’s given it to him. And Harry knows Louis doesn’t like certain artists but one they could always agree on _before_ was Kodaline. It makes his heart ache for some reason. And he doesn’t know how long he sits and contemplates going. It seems like time slips away and before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s showered and dressed and heading out his door. 

 

Louis arrives at the concert hall and gets to the front of the line without a problem, the fans of Kodaline all know him and he talks his way to the front really, always a man of persuasion. When he shows his ticket he’s told to go to the back door of the hall, and he’s confused but he does as he’s told and presents the security guard blocking the door his ticket. He’s ushered inside quickly and lead to his seat by a man in yellow. They’re three rows back, and it’s a pretty sick seat. He looks around for Harry but doesn’t see him at all. Maybe Harry bailed. Maybe Louis’ an idiot. Maybe-

 

“Hi.” Louis jumps. He looks up. Harry is standing there with wide eyes and a pigeon toed stance. He’s gorgeous, tanned from LA and lean and his hair so long and silky smooth and pushed off his face to the right and they’re not really ringlet curls anymore, more like wisps and curls that work for him. He’s got on a sheer black dress shirt and black jeans. And his Chelsea boots that Louis got him for Christmas one year. Louis tries to make his eyes remain on Harry’s face, gives him a forced soft smile and stands.

 

“Hi.” Louis says back. He glances around at everyone in their seats and then back at Harry. Harry scuffs his foot against the concrete floor. Then Louis sits, Harry follows.

 

“Thank you… for coming here. I didn’t know if you would.”

 

“I didn’t know if I would either, if I’m honest.” Louis admits and he tries to ignore the hurt written plainly on Harry’s face. 

 

“Why did you come?” Harry asked curiously. He’s staring at the stage now. He doesn’t mean it to be harsh, but Louis flinches slightly.

 

“You gave me a ticket to a concert, even if… even if things are weird between us, if you give me a ticket to a concert I’m going to accept it because you thought of me, and I’m going to have a good time, and you’re going to have a good time, and maybe we’ll have a good time together. Who knows.” Louis says as he stares away. Harry nods from beside him. Louis feels like he should say something else, anything to get them out of this awkward stage, but then the lights dim, and Louis meets eyes with Harry who is smiling and shouting, as if he isn’t good friends with Kodaline. As if he didn’t help write some songs with them. Louis loses himself in the show. 

 

He can hear Harry singing out loud to all the songs, they’re bouncing and swaying and singing to all the songs. A funny feeling startles in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

A slow song comes up in the setlist, Harry makes a face. He looks at Louis funny. Louis just closes his eyes and listens to the words.  

 

_I can remember the good old days,_

_when you and me used to hide away_

_where the stars were shining or the sun was blinding our eyes_

_Yeah you filled up my glass,_

_with promises that could never last_

_And I still find pieces of you in the back of my mind_

 

_And all of the things that we once said,_

_they're not in my heart, they're in my head_

_That was the time to say goodbye_

_Let's put it to rest yeah, let it die_

 

_'coz we don't, we don't need to talk about this now_

_Yeah we've been down that road before_

_That was then and this is now_

_The crowds in my heart they've been calling out your name_

_Now it just don't feel the same_

_I guess it's over, yeah we're done_

 

I heard you made your way downtown

to the place that I've been hanging around

_I was looking for your face in the crowd_

_but trying to keep my head down_

 

_Over time our wires crossed_

_well you changed and truth got lost_

_All the things I would change if we could only rewind_

 

_You were a moment in life that comes and goes_

_A riddle, a rhyme that no one knows_

_A change of a heart, a twist of fate_

_Couldn't fix it, it's too late_

 

_'coz we don't, we don't need to talk about this now_

_Yeah we've been down that road before_

_That was then and this is now_

_The crowds in my heart they've been calling out your name_

_Now it just don't feel the same_

_I guess it's over, yeah we're done_

 

_Woooh_

_Ooooooooh Ooooooooh Ooooh_

 

_We don't, we don't need to talk about this now_

_We don't, we don't need to talk about this now_

_We don't, we don't need to talk about this now_

_We don't, we don't need to talk about this now_

 

 

 

The song ends. Louis’ eyes snap open. Harry is staring at his feet, singing the words softly. His eyes lift and look at Louis with such an intensity and _hurt,_ fuck it literally grabs Louis around the throat so tightly he can’t breathe. _He knows, Harry must’ve written this song. He just has that feeling._ The feeling of the room, being here with Harry, the words to this song, the meaning behind them, they all remind him of what it felt like when they were at Leeds, when they were happy, when things hadn’t changed and when things felt right. Flashes of them together in a flat, playing messy twister, Harry cooking dinner, Louis coming home and them cuddling on the couch until the wee hours of the morning when they’d finally fall asleep, a tangle of limbs and two boys just content in each others company. Happy.It’s not just a song anymore. It’s a story. It’s them. Harry and Louis. It’s about him. What he did. How he broke them. How he broke everything. When Louis comes to the realization, his heart fucking _hurts._ Literal chest pains send him hunching over and gripping the chair. This with the fact that he can’t breathe makes him wheeze and clutch and he’s literally going to start sobbing. It’s like a panic attack. He’s shutting down. His eyes are seeing double.

 

“Hey.” The word is soft in his ear and hands are circling his wrists and a body is encompassing Louis’ entire body in a massive crushing hug but the moment the hands leave his wrists and cross over his chest like a safety belt his lungs open. His vision isn’t splotchy and dizzy and doubled. Louis looks up. harry’s face is right fucking there. And he has to look away. He can’t even bear to look at Harry right now. 

 

“Fuck.” Louis spits. His knees wobble under him. Harry starts walking, Louis tucked under his arm. Louis can’t even speak to tell him he doesn’t deserve this much courtesy and care.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Louis chants. As soon as they’re out into the dimly lit back entrance, Louis falls. His knees scrape pavement and he bites his lip so hard it bleeds and Harry is catching him and holding him and all Louis wants is for Harry to get off him and to hate him. To beat the living shit out of him for fucking up everything. Sobs wrack from his body and he’s coughing and he feels sick and then his face is pressed into the softest skin of Harry’s neck, the scent of him makes Louis feel worse and better, his arms are crossed with Harry’s across his chest. 

 

“Oh god. I’m so- I fucked us up H, it’s all me. It’s all my fault.” He sobs and Harry just shushes him softly.

 

“You’re not all to blame.”

 

“But… you fought for us. Whatever we were, what we wanted, you fought for it, even when it was hard. When… when it got hard… I gave up. I gave up on us. Why did I do that?”

 

“Because sometimes giving up is easier than going through constant pain.”

 

“I don’t- I want to-“

 

“Sh, you’re okay. Just breath. We’ve time to talk.” Louis nods. Slowly his heart calms. His sobs turn to shudders and his hiccups turn into stuttering breaths, typical post panic attack breathing on Louis’ part. When he meets eyes with Harry finally, he can see concerned pools of green that are still flickering something; _love_. After all this time, all the shit they went through, all the shit Louis put him through, he still _loves_ Louis.

 

“Why? How can you…” Louis asks out loud. Harry just shrugs.

 

“It’s never gone anywhere. The feeling is not going anywhere. I don’t want anyone but you. I’ve tried to love again, but I’ll never love someone as much as I love you. And even if you don’t want me, I’ll still love you. I’ll always want you.” Louis lets out a soft noise.

 

“Even after all I’ve fucked up? I fucking broke your heart- I don’t understand-“

 

“I don’t either. But it’s okay.”

 

“I love you too, you know. I dont think it ever stopped? I think I just… ignored it or suppressed it or some shit… but I’ve fucked it up, it’ll never be what it was-“

 

“Why can’t it be? I want that, you want it. Who is there to stop us?”

 

“The whole world? Modest especially.”

 

“When has the whole world, or fucking Modest ever stopped you from doing the things you want?” Harry asks and it actually makes Louis smile.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We’re gonna be okay? We’ll make it work?”

 

“We’ll make it Lou, we always do.”

 

 

 

 

**fin.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/


End file.
